Wildbloods:Moon Syura
by CintaAnime4ever
Summary: This story is interlink with the other wildblood series also my other beyblade stories. JohnnyxOC. might change ratings later.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the beyblade characters ( though I wish to ) except my own which are Yukisho, Ran Varyn, Alexis and Yleura. May this notice involves all my beyblade stories.  
  
Prologue  
  
The top secret service in Switzerland had collaborated with the Pentagon in USA to set up a secret research lab called MX-99 that is specially used to trained young girls to become first rate assassins, bodyguards and spies. They are being trained in a huge fort in an isolated forest in Geneva, Switzerland.  
  
All these girls had to go through vigorous military training each day to tone up their bodies and hone their senses to be as sharp as a blade. They had to run in the freezing cold weather, swim in frozen lakes, and do hundreds of sit-ups and bumping.  
  
They are also fed on special diets to boost up their energy level and immune system. Their health and progress in their training are constantly being monitored. After three months, those who did not meet their expectations are being sent to the TERM room where the scientists there will inject the girls with a special serum that will wipe the girls entire memory of the place and training. After that they will be sent back to their homes and their parents are paid to keep their mouth shut and are constantly under monitor in case they suddenly recovered their memories. They dare not risk the exposure of the secret project because it will jeopardize their secret operations in other countries.  
  
But the girls did not know that. They heard rumors that the failures were instead being put to death. So there were always rebels at work trying to break out of the fort and make their escape. But every time they were unsuccessful and were given the same treatment.  
  
One night four girls managed to escape the fort with precise calculation and teamwork. These four girls are special to the lab because they each have great potential and caliber in themselves. The lab could not catch them because they got out of the country before the soldiers could find them.  
  
The top people involved in the project had given them a special code to distinguish them from other fugitives. But the US government had set the time limit of the hunt to be for ten years, after that the case will be officially close and the chase must end. So they must waste no time in searching for the four Wildbloods. The person in charge of hunting the Wildbloods is the trainer they most feared and hated, General Bonecrush. He's a large and muscular man of six feet six. His baldhead has a scorpion tattoo and his teeth are yellow from his cigar smoke. He has a large scar slashed from his left eye to his right cheek. He swore that he would get those four good-for-nothing gals and crush them to death with his big bare hands for troubling him. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One-Attempted Assassination  
  
Johnny's parent threw him a huge birthday party to celebrate him turning 18 years. All the very important people of England including the Queen herself are invited to the party.  
  
Johnny's friends are also invited to the party too. They are the Majestics, the White Tigers, and the All Starz and of course everyone's favorite team, the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Hey birthday boy, you looked cool in that tux. All the girls must be panting after you right now." Teased Enrique as he greeted Johnny who was dressed in a suit of cream white tuxedo.  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny Enrique. I think it's you that they are panting after." Answered Johnny dryly. Enrique himself was dressed up in a gleaming black tuxedo, which made him, looked much more dashing then usual. Enrique's jokes are always about girls, girls and more girls. Doesn't he ever get bored of girls? But then, he's Enrique, the womanizer.  
  
"Ha, ha. Cheer up, you shouldn't be moping around on your birthday. How about introducing me to those ladies over there?" asked Enrique gesturing towards a bunch of girls giggling and making eyes at the two guys.  
  
"Go and do it yourself. You're the expert. Where's Oliver and Robert?" asked Johnny looking around for his other two friends.  
  
"Oh, they'll be here any moment now. Ah, I must go and greet your parents." Enrique walked off towards Johnny's distinguished looking parents and greeted them politely and charmingly with the airs of a gentleman. Johnny's mother was delighted to see him as she was fond of him.  
  
"Happy Birthday Johnny. Hope you have the best birthday ever." The White Tigers who just came in greeted Johnny.  
  
"Thanks Lee. Come and enjoy yourself guys. Don't mind the other VIP's. you are my guests not my parents." Smiled Johnny. The White Tigers were dressed in formal wear. Quite an unusual sight.  
  
Soon the All Starz came too and greeted him. But there was still no sign of Oliver, Robert and the Bladebreakers. Suddenly, he heard a loud "Happy Birthday Johnny" song behind him and turned to see the MIA(missing in action) guys coming in while pushing a cart with a huge birthday cake on it. The other guests too joined in to sing the birthday song. Johnny couldn't help but feeling warm inside.  
  
"Thanks guys." He grinned happily and blew the candles on the cake. Suddenly a loud 'BANG' sounded from the balcony at second floor at the west wing of the room. He felt a searing pain across his left shoulder. The guests were screaming and panicking as they ran for their lives. He dimly heard his father ordering the guards to catch the assassin when darkness finally overtook him. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two-New Bodyguard  
  
The next morning, Johnny woke up groggily from his sleep. He felt a sharp pain at his left shoulder. He suddenly remembered the incident the night before. He noticed that his left shoulder had been bandaged neatly with clean white bandages.  
  
"Johnny! Thank God you've awaken at last!" Enrique who just came in rushed over to his side. Soon all his friends were at his side asking how he is, is he still hurting etc.  
  
"Johnny dear, I'm so glad you're alright." His mother, Duchess Janice hugged him warmly. She looked tired and worried. He guessed that she hadn't slept well last night.  
  
"I'm fine mother. There's nothing to be worried about." He winced slightly at the pressure of her arms around him.  
  
"Glad you're doing well son." He saw his father, Duke Richard looking at him with a grave expression on his handsome face. He was the older version of Johnny except he inherited his red hair from his mother.  
  
"Did you get him?" he referred to the assassin.  
  
"No, he was too fast for the guards." Replied Duke Richard.  
  
"You should be thanking the stars. You had a narrow escaped yesterday. If that bullet had zoomed in at another two inches, it would have strike your heart." A low husky voice was heard saying.  
  
"Who are you?" Johnny saw a girl standing by Kai's side for the first time. She had long, shiny reddish-gold hair tied up in a braid that reaches past her knees. Her eye color can't be described because she was wearing sunshades. Her skin was lightly tanned. She reached only until Kai's shoulder. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt with the words 'Don't Even Think About It' and a pair of black jeans. She was busy typing something on her palmtop.  
  
"Yukisho Kaioh. New analyst of the Bladebreakers." Yukisho looked up from her palmtop and smiled at him. For a second he was mesmerized by her smile until he saw Kai's eyes narrowed and realized that Kai probably had a thing for her.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, that shot was probably either a warning or the killer is playing with you. He purposely didn't kill you on the spot." Yukisho continued oblivious to the glare of the jealous boy beside her.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Duke Richard.  
  
"I happened to be watching the killer. He had a stinking aura around him. I sensed it the moment I came in, but I couldn't do anything as he was about fifty feet away from me." Yukisho shrugged delicately.  
  
"Wait! You can sense other people's aura?" asked Oliver in surprise. Everyone except the BBA team was shocked too.  
  
"Oh, its nothing. It's like breathing air." Said Yukisho nonchalantly.  
  
"By the way Johnny dear, your grandfather was so upset at the incident yesterday that he immediately hired a new bodyguard for you." Said Duchess Janice.  
  
"What? No thanks, I don't need one." Johnny refused. He hated bodyguards as they give no privacy because they follow him around all the time.  
  
"I'm afraid its no use refusing, your new bodyguard is here now." A deep voice rumbled throughout the room. Everyone turned to see a majestic looking old man (who somehow reminded everyone of Voltaire) with a young girl standing behind him.  
  
"Johnny, meet your new bodyguard, Ran Baroque." Said Duke Clarence. 


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note- thank you thedigimonbabe for reviewing my story. You can also read my other story, Wildbloods: Fallen Angel. It's about Kaixoc. Hope you like it.  
  
Chapter Three-Ran  
  
Yukisho turned around immediately and found herself staring into a pair of icy steel-grey eyes. She was stunned for a moment before exclaiming, "Ran! It's good to see you again!" she rushed over and hugged Ran who looked slightly perturbed in seeing her.  
  
"Yukisho, it's been ten years." She whispered. A ghost of a smile played at her lips. She returned the hug but briefly. After that she remained calm and compose, not even the slightest emotion appeared on her expressionless face.  
  
"Ha! Still as cool as ever aren't you." Teased Yukisho.  
  
"Yukisho, you know her?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Of course she does you idiot, otherwise why will they hug each other?" Enrique rolled his eyes at Tyson's stupidity.  
  
"Ran and I are very old friends." Answered Yukisho with a secret smile.  
  
Johnny surveyed his so-called 'bodyguard'. Ran had raven black hair, which she tied it into two braids at the sides and leave the rest to fall around her shoulders. Her steel-grey eyes are emotionless. Her face was blank as a piece of white paper. She was wearing a sleeveless black cheongsam top and a pair of black leather pants. What amazes him most was that her pale white skin seems to glow against the darkness of her clothes. He had to admit though; she was beautiful in the cold sense. An ice maiden.  
  
"I cannot risk my only grandson's life. He is the only heir to the McGregor family. Ran is here to protect him until we can catch the killer." Declared Duke Clarence.  
  
"But grandfather, I do not need a bodyguard. And are you sure that she can handle it?" Johnny said arrogantly as he looked at Ran.  
  
Immediately Ran was next to him with a dagger at his throat. Everyone was shocked except Yukisho who simply did not take any notice of Ran's doings. She was busy playing games with her palmtop. Serves Johnny right to insult Ran when she was well known for her silent speed and deadly skills in butchering the enemy.  
  
"If you have any doubts about my abilities Master Johnny, it's best if we sort it out quick. I'm also not happy in being a bodyguard myself, having to protect someone like you." She murmured dangerously low at his ear.  
  
"I suggest that you keep your comments about Ran to yourself, Jonathan. She's the best we have. Ran, take your dagger off my grandson's throat!" Ordered Duke Clarence.  
  
Ran drew back her dagger and looked at Johnny for a second before turning away. "If he does not want me here, I'll leave at once." She said coldly to Duke Clarence.  
  
"No, he will have to have you whether he likes it or not. Don't worry, once this is over, I'll pay you well." He said.  
  
"I don't care much about the money. I'll stay, but keep him off my back. Otherwise the deal's off." She ordered before vanishing into the darkness in front a bunch of fools who were gaping and looked as if they had seen a ghost.  
  
Yukisho smiled secretly and thought, 'Whoa, with Ran around things are sure gonna be interesting. We should really catch up some time.' She noticed that the White Tigers, All Starz and the Majestics have perplexed looks on their faces and smiled.  
  
Kai caught her smile and frowned at the amused expression on her face. 'Shit, we're gonna be heading for trouble again soon.' He was already having a slight headache. 


	5. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Yeah! I've finally gotten over my writers block. Here's the long awaited chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't OWN any of the beyblade characters. So don't sue. Man, I really hated to repeat this sentence.  
  
Chapter Four-Catching up.  
  
"It's been so long since we've met. How have you been doing lately?" Yukisho's voice appeared behind Ran while she stood there on the balcony railing, gazing at the moonless dark sky.  
  
"Well enough. You?" she replied without turning around.  
  
"Oh the same ever since we got out from that place. I've been traveling around the world for a while. It was as interesting as I thought it would be." Yukisho smiled.  
  
"I see that you are now part of a team. Don't you know what situation you are in right now?" asked Ran her voice slightly stilt.  
  
"Relax, I know what I'm doing. Besides they would never know that I was in this team. Besides, I have full confidence with my makeup." Yukisho started to play with her palmtop.  
  
"Do you have any information on him?" Ran turned and asked in a business- like tone.  
  
"Who?" Yukisho asked playfully, knowing full well whom she meant.  
  
"You know who. Him." Ran sounded slightly annoyed. Only Yukisho have the ability to make her wanted to strangle her furiously.  
  
"Oh, him! Well General Amster Bonecrush. Age 46. Bald with brown eyes and yellow teeth from smoking too much cigar. Six feet six cm tall and weights 106kg. He can be recognized by his scorpion tattoo on his baldhead and a large scar slashed from his left eye to his right cheek. Which is why his left eye is slightly smaller than his right eye." She reeled of without so much a change of breath.  
  
"Hmm...you're still very good. How did you know?"  
  
"All I had to do was hack into their main database to acquire the information. It's easy as ABC." She smiled.  
  
"Bonecrush? Oh, that pothead who only knows how to cluck like a chicken." Ran remembered him. He always has this habit of finishing his sentences with a 'cluck'. To them four, he was nothing but a dog whose bark is worse than his bite.  
  
"Have you heard from the other two?" asked Yukisho.  
  
"Them? The last time I checked, Alexis was in Hungary while Varyn's still in France."  
  
"Really? I heard from Francis that Varyn is now staying in Oliver's house." Yukisho smiled. She had gotten acquainted with everybody just now while Johnny's resting.  
  
"Oh! By the way, who's that jealous blue boy beside you just now?" there was a teasing tone in Ran's normally cold voice.  
  
"You mean Kai? He's just a friend." Yukisho answered but her smile was cold.  
  
"Really? If I'm not seeing things, I swear that he has, what they call it? Oh, the hots for you. Come be a good friend and tell me what's going on between you two?"  
  
"You know, all these years have really change your attitude. I missed the old cold Ran." There was a cold tone in Yukisho's voice, which implies that the subject has to drop.  
  
"Oh yeah, did I mention that your smile still gives me the creeps after all these years?" said Ran shaking her head.  
  
"Really? But I can't help smiling. It's who I am." Yukisho muttered.  
  
"Yeah right! Pigs can fly. I have to go and check on the pig before I go to bed." She jumped off the railing and walk silently towards Johnny's room.  
  
"Pig? Johnny must have really pissed her off just now." Yukisho lifted one eyebrow delicately in surprise. She decided to go and check on the boys' beys before going to bed. 


End file.
